Wet Rainbows
by Naviskypegasus
Summary: After performing in stunt shows and practicing new exciting tricks with her fellow Wonderbolts for a few weeks. Rainbow Dash decides to take a few days off her busy schedule for herself to relax, feeling the need to release long building tension that's been keeping the Pegasus unfocused during her stunts.
1. Chapter 1

It has been a long and arduous day of training for Rainbow Dash, who was perfecting some new tricks for an upcoming Wonderbolts show set to take place in Manehatten in a few days.

Stumbling to the front door of her cloud home, the Pegasus let out an exhausted sigh as she reached up to turn the golden door handle slowly trotting through.

She'd still been wearing her Wonderbolts uniform from training earlier, her perspired body under the outfit made a stretching latex sound as she walked past the living room and right into the bedroom, where she hovered up quickly and let herself fall back down onto her large king sized cloud bed, laying on her back and stretching out her two large cyan wings as she let out a relieved gasp of breath.

"Finally, Home at last!."

"Now, I'd better get out of this uniform and freshen up" Dash said. Trying to get comfortable too no avail.

She wasn't suppose to be home yet seeing as how it was the middle of the tour and all, but she needed a break, and not to mention "release" after three solid weeks of performing.

You had been watching over the house while she was off on tour, when you and the fastest Pegasi in all of Equestria first met It was love at first well, I guess you could say flight, as Rainbow Dash was flying over the Everfree forest when she first noised the strange bipedal character stumbling through the thick woods as you were trying to get Your bearings.

After telling you where you were and how a pony was able to talk, you settled in to the new world you'd had accidentally discovered while flying thru a particularly weird storm in the infamous Bermuda Triangle.

Flying always gave you a feeling like nothing ease, thinking just what you would give just to grow wings and take off whenever you felt like it instead of having to be confined to a cramped cockpit.

Right then, the clouds in front of you formed a circle pattern as a portal opened up, you thought this was kind of strange but decided to fly thru anyway.

Looking back after being in Equestria for a few months and meeting your good friend turned mare friend Rainbow Dash, It was the best decision you had ever made. Even if the crash landing had left you messed up for a few weeks.

Slipping out of the tight form fitting uniform was a challenge, but on the other hand, trying to free her wings from the tight holes in her suit was almost impossible.

Arching her back up and flicking her rainbow tail from side to side making a whipping sound as she did, Rainbow Dash bit down on the front of the neck hole and pulled with all her strength, finally managing to take the restrictive suit off at long last.

"Oh Celestia!." She said. Whipping the sweat from her four head.

" Now, I think it's time for a much needed shower!" Dash thought trotting into the large master bathroom right off her bedroom.

Unlike most of the homes in Ponyvile, cloud homes had the privilege of having rainbow showers that could reinvigorate any Pegasi and give them strength when they needed it after flying for long distances, but they were also infamous for another effect, making Pegasi incredibly aroused due to the multi colored waters natural stimulative properties against the skin.

Reaching out a hoof and turning the shower handle to the desired temperature, Rainbow Dash grabbed a nearby washcloth that was hanging from a nearby towel rack that was adorned with the Wonderbolts logo along with her initials embroidered just under it.

Stepping into the shower, Dash let out a gasp as the semi hot water hit her coat and skin lowering her head under the powerful shower head and letting the water run down her face and mane, giving the mare a semi tickling/tingling sensation she adored.

Lathering up a generous amount of her favorite vanilla scented body wash on the dark blue washcloth, She began to wash her legs along with her now fully extended wings, squeezing the washcloth and letting the soap run down her back cascading the bubbles and slippery white gel between her haunches and down her rainbow tail.

She then moved the washcloth to the front of her chest, Squeezing it in her hoof yet again as more soap and bubbles slid down her stomach, Caressing and washing over her two small breasts then reaching her tight slit. The action made Rainbow Dash moan slightly as thoughts of her human lovers tongue pleasuring her cascaded into her mind as the soft washcloth that was held against her chest began to slowly move down to her most sensitive areas.

Gradually pressing the washcloth in to her dripping wet (now in more ways than one) Mare hood, she began to rub in little circles teasing her clitoris while at the same time arching her back to get a better angle, then moving the Wonderbolt themed cloth up massaging her two nipples in little circles before quickly moving back down to give her vagina more attention, moving in ever faster in counter clockwise circles.

Resting her head against the shower wall, the star Wonderbolt pleasured herself with ever increasing intensity, visualizing herself being given oral sex and being rutted fast and hard by her lovers rock hard member.

Turning around with haste to face the shower head, Rainbow Dash reached her other unoccupied hoof up and turned the shower nozzle to the power jet mode, mainly used for cleaning extra filthy pony manes.

Moving the intense spray of multicolored water to just the right angle Dash arched her back, leaning up onto two hooves and resting herself against the back of the shower stall, giving the powerful cascade of water more room to play with,

She then let out a long squeaky grown as the powerful jet of water started to drench her already simulated sex. "Oh yeah, that's what I'm taking about!," She said rolling her violet eyes up at the amazing sensation.

Focusing back on herself as the jet of water ravaged her, Rainbow Dash vigorously rubbed the washcloth up-and-down, but this time on the lower base of her vagina as the powerful jet of stimulating spectrum water pleasured the top half of her slit and exposed clitoris. "Oh Celestia, This feels sooo awesome!" Dash managed to scratchily utter out between the squeals and moans of pleasure. Her whole body shook as she whipped her rainbow mane and tail from side to side. She was getting close now and she knew it.

Nearing her climax, Dash let the washcloth fall to the shower floor, Now vigorously pressing her hoof deep into her swollen over stimulated sex, needing to feel the wet fur on her hoof against the sensitive area in the last moments of her unstoppable ecstasy as she rubbed in an ever increasing motion digging ever deeper, the hot multicolored water aiding to her self pleasure the whole while.

Reaching her limit she orgasmed, letting out a loud moan as the rainbow colored water mixed with her excited hot juices and ran down her back hooves and rainbow tail that was now wrapped tightly around one of her back legs, flapping her wings vigorously as she came, cascading the colorful water in beautiful spectrum's around the spacious shower stall.

Rainbow Dash now satisfied, She collected herself, moving on to wash her mane with a different scent free shampoo she preferred over any other scented kind. This gave her spectrum mane the trademark look she was known for and helped keep dander at bay.

Fully clean at last, Rainbow Dash rinsed off the excess soap and turned off the spectrum colored water, Pulling the shower curtain aside, She reached for a large bath towel that had also adorned with the wonder bolts logo along with her initials that was a matched set with the cloth she had used, With two hooves Rainbow Dash grabbed the towel and slung it over her back, Drying off her sensitive wings and wet cyan coat, Then grabbing a dark blue bathrobe designed to fit a pony, She quickly wrapped herself in it, Poking her two hooves and wings through the Pegasi specifically designed holes and leaving the cloud homes bathroom.

Wandering into the kitchen, She decided it was time for a snack. Opening the doors on a few cabinets, She was surprised to find out that they were fully stocked with all of her favorite goodies, Like apple chips and dip and organic grass flavored chocolate bars.

"I got to make sure to repay him for this!" Dash thought. Imagining different and exciting sexual positions she could try with her human lover.

Biting the end of the wrapper open, Rainbow took a bite of the savory chocolate, She enjoyed this kind of chocolate the most because of how smooth the consistency and taste was when it melted in her mouth, The taste was one that could be compared with the Cadbury chocolate bars of earth.

On the shiny purple and red whipper there was a little trademark in the corner that said "Princess Approved" on it with a picture of Princess Celestia giving a look of satisfaction and winking an eye.

The blueberry and dark chocolate kind had a image of Princess Luna on it that Dash also enjoyed just as much.

Finishing her snack, She walked into the master bedroom and jumped up onto the bed, Proceeding to turn on the large flat screen HD television that was on the wall.

Pieces of technology like this had special receivers that could be telepathically controlled by ponies that didn't possess magical powers, Such as Earth ponies and Pegasi like herself.

Thinking of a few numbers of her favorite channels, The television brought up a menu that outlined all the numbers she had thought of and split off into the networks so she could then scroll through them channel by channel, Cutting out all the news, paid programming, and other bias consumerism shit she didn't want to see.

The first program the TV turned to was a Derring Do movie, It had peaked Dashes interest until she found out that it was the one with Shia LaHoof in it... "Oh son of a bitch!" She yelled out, Quickly changing from the failed reboot.

The next channel she switched to was a rebroadcast of a Wonderbolts show Rainbow Dash had flown in earlier in the week, This wasn't just a stunt show but also a competitive one, With Rainbow Dash, Soarin, and Spitfire. Competing against the Trailblazers, That consisted of Lightning Dust, Fire Storm, and Sky Flash.

Watching the highlight reel, Dash remembered how Lightning Dust had clipped her wing while they were flying against each other in the doubles round so that she be hindered for the final three on three race.

"That and that alone, Was the only reason why the "Trailblazers" won that game!." She yelled out at the screen.

With a growl of discuss she flipped to the third and final channel in the lineup, As one of her eyebrows then raised with a devilish glare then appearing on the Pegasuses face as the show turned on.

"Real Rutting, Mare vs Mare"

"Oh, Now we're talking!." Dash said in an alluring tone as her wings slightly quivered.

The scene playing before her had been the rubber stallion segment, Which demonstrated the various sizes, shapes, and "uses" of dildos.

Watching with intent a scene of two mares thrusting back to back with a two sided purple dildo in between them, Rainbow Dash bit her lip as her heart along with her breath took on a faster pace. Her cyan wings now starting to become stiff and erect at the visual stimuli before her.

The heat beginning to rise between her legs, She slowly started to untie the fluffy belt from her bathrobe, Parting the two overlapping pieces of material of the garment and feeling the slightly cool air of her bedroom against her still slightly damp fur and exposed mare hood.

The scene then changed on the after dark program to a just turned eighteen year old light green Pegasus that was getting pounded out by a particularly good looking tan colored stallion as she was restricted by a red silk ribbon that was tied around her wings.

Since discovering how amazingly attractive humans were, Rainbow Dash didn't have any desires to be with a stallion, But that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy a little action from her own species now and again.

As the scene continue to play on Rainbow Dash began to move a hoof across her upper torso, Slowly moving it lower as her tail flicked about, Antsy in anticipation for the pleasure to come.

Reaching her petite breasts at long last, She traced a hoof around the edges of them in a figure eight pattern now panting heavily at her self teasing.

She then pressed the tip of her hoof into the top of her little clit, Moving first in slow motions, Moaning with each stimulative pass her hoof made against her tight entrance.

She was now working herself with both of her hooves, One rubbed back and forth along the crevice of her slit while the other one teased and caressed her hardening nipples. Every once in a while moving lower to give her tight anal entrance a few playful prods.

"Oh buck yeah, Rut me harder You dirty stallion" Rainbow Dash whispered. Helping herself to visualize the consensual action she was imagining now that the segment had ended and the late night show was over.

Rubbing herself with an ever increasing velocity, She felt more moisture building up, Making the fur on her four leg damp as she rubbed it in between her now wide spread back hooves.

The fur around her mare hood now soaked, Dash clenched her back legs together, Moving her arm in a furious action building up the pleasure and ecstasy that cascaded through her body as the scene that she had visualized changed to her human lover, Imagining him standing over her with his hands and holding back her four hooves, Slowly massaging them down her chest as he rocked his stiff member into her tight pussy.

Rainbow Dash's tail wrapped itself around one of her legs as she reached the limits of her pleasure, "Oh my gosh! oh my gosh! oh my gosh!, "Oh Celestia, fuuuukk!" She said in a breaking scratchy voice as her whole body shook furiously bucking her legs up in the air, Releasing a generous amount of hot thick mare cum down her legs dripping onto the bed below.

Rainbow Dash now fully satisfied at long last, She let her two back legs rest down onto the cum soaked Wonderbolts themed bedsheets, Relaxing her whole body in the bliss of her aftermath.

Bringing her cum covered hoof up to her mouth she gave it a long slow lick tasting her own release.

"Mmmm, I love the taste of the rainbow" Dash said smirking at the horrible pun. continuing the lick off the rest of her sweet juices.

Turning off the large flat screen TV, She looked to the side of her bedroom gazing into the bathroom.

"Well, Dash said looking down at her messy cum stained fur and rainbow tail smiling contently.

"I guess It's time for another shower."

The End.


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Relaxation

Dark Relaxation

You walk through the streets of Ponyville, camera strapped around your neck, the very same one that had captured some pretty intense photos of an angry manticore that Fluttershy had been rehabilitating earlier that day.

A few weeks after arriving in Equestria from your world, you'd been given a job with the town's local newspaper as a photographer after recovering from your injuries, mostly because of Rainbow Dash pulling a few strings being the local celebrity like she was. Still, you'd considered it a dream job nonetheless, even if it did get stressful at times like today.

Paw prints were still visible on your white polo shirt where the manticore had pounced on you while the same time hearing the sounds of your joints cracking filled your ears as you walked, although you felt more mentally stressed then physically to be honest.

Passing Sugar Cube Corner, you had decided that it was time for a treat. "One of Pinkie Pie's cupcakes was always a good stress reliever!" you thought, walking inside the brightly colored bakery.

Walking up to the counter you order a double chocolate cupcake with orange and blueberry flavored frosting on it. "Comin right up, these are selling like hot cakes today. Or should I say "cupcakes…" Mrs Cake says as you laugh in a courteous and fake manner.

Taking a seat and then, taking a bite of the savory treat, you couldn't help but think of your mare-friend Rainbow Dash.

Taking yet another, this time, more generous bite. You taste the smooth milk chocolate mixed with the fruit flavored icing as you suddenly find yourself imagining giving your lover Rainbow Dash oral sex. As you then close your eyes and visualize her squirming and panting body over you, while feeling the sensation of her tail wrap itself tightly around your neck, pulling you ever closer and deeper into the sweet nectar of the rainbow Pegasus's marehood.

Completely oblivious to your surroundings, you open your eyes after a few long seconds to find everypony in the bakery staring at you, your mouth completely covered in chocolate from ravaging the cupcake. Mothers shield their fouls eyes with hooves from the site as you pretend not to notice and wipe the chocolate from your mouth with a rainbow colored napkin.

Looking to the vacant seat next to you at the bright green and pink table, you see a newspaper, checking the date you see that it's from Friday of last week. Flipping through a few pages you come across some of your work, a photo featuring Twilight along with Princess Celestia in front of canterlot entitled: (Meet the gifted princess in training and element of magic herself Twilight Sparkle along with the princess of the sun this Sunday)

You couldn't quite remember what the event had been in your stressed state, your mind was too clouded with the events of the previous week to even think straight.

Your vision slightly blurry thru your bloodshot eyes, you turn to the next page and see a good sized ad for the Ponyville Day Spa with large text reading: (Stop on in and try our new dark zone relaxation Jacuzzis. Proven by science to clear the mind and heal the body. Half off all this

month!)

"Yeah, right." you say to yourself sarcastically. Then you suddenly think, "Mmm, this might be just what I need actually, I wonder how much it costs?" You say out loud, closely inspecting the ad for prices to no avail. Noticing the address, you realize the spa is just a block and a half away, clearly within walking distance.

Coming to the realization that it wouldn't hurt just to inquire how much it would be, you leave the table and start to walk towards the door.

As you reach the exit you hear loud thuds hitting the floor behind you, thinking to yourself that unless Angel the bunny had grown to the size of a pony, it had to be Pinkie Pie. "Hey! so whatcha doin today!?" The party pony says before you can even acknowledge her existence.

"Um, nothing much, I just got off work and I umm, was going to check out some new therapy they have at the spa, have you ever tried these dark zone Jacuzzis before Pinkie?"

She looks inquisitively at the ad you still held onto from the table, before remembering, "Yeah! I tried that with Gummy once!"

"Oh really!" You say surprised. How did you like it, was it relaxing? "Yeah! Gummy thought it was pretty relaxing. "No Pinks, I asked uh, how did "you" like it. "I told you already silly ba jiley!, "Gummy liked it!" No. I meant um, well whatever, "nevermind."

"So, are you busy at all or would you like to go with me to the spa?." That'd be super awesome, but I have to fill an order for Filthy Rich of one hundred hay cupcakes by tonight. "In fact, why am I wasting time talking! I'll see you later!" Pinkie Pie says before running through the double doors to the kitchen.

You would've said goodbye, but she was gone the Instant you blinked.

Leaving the bakery you suddenly hear what sounds like a sharp gust of wind and then, what sounds like hooves landing on top of the bakery you just left. Not thinking much of it you shrug it off to probably Ditsie Do or some other clumsy Pegasus's misguided landing.

Reaching the Ponyville Day Spa, you enter through the two dark brown doors adorned with gold rimmed portholes and see Lotus Blossom neatly rolling some bath towels and placing them in a long row of cubbyholes, while Aloe sits at the front desk, reading the latest edition of P magazine.

You begin to approach and are greeted by an accommodating smile, "Hello Sir, what can we do for you today?" Aloe asks. "I was wondering about your new "dark zone therapy" what is it exactly?"

"Only the best and total and complete relaxation! It's a Jacuzzi with eucalyptus and vanilla extract set to a temperature of 85 degrees, but what makes it special is that you sit in it in complete darkness, with no sounds, distractions, or disruptions. "Oh yeah, and no clothing either." She says looking you up and down, check yo duds.

"That actually sounds kind of nice" you think to yourself, this may be just what I need after all!"

"Ok, sign me up, let's do it!" You say with enthusiasm as the spa pony flips open a book of different packages to buy.

"For the dark zone therapy, we have three options. 30 minutes for 15 bits, an hour for 25, and 2 hours for 75. "Also, do keep in mind sir that these are half off prices for this month."

You ponder at the options for a moment before deciding.

"Let's do... an hour!" You say reaching down into your converted saddle bag backpack, taking out two ten bit coins and one five bit coin, proceeding to place them on the counter, right after, signing your name in the guest sheet. "Excellent choice sir, now if you'll just follow me." Aloe says gesturing Lotus Blossom to come along.

Walking thru the two light red doors, you see an ambient lit hallway with twenty separate rooms, each with a dark red and blue lace curtain in front of them for privacy, the dark brown and tan tiles reflecting the lighting gave you a calming and relaxing feeling you couldn't quite place upon entering the passageway, "magic ora perhaps?" You wonder, but enjoy it nonetheless.

Reaching a room with the number sixteen above it in gold planting, the two spa ponies then part the two curtains simultaneously, gesturing for you to enter the small room behind it.

Seeing that the hot tub in front of you was already filled, you smell the intoxicating scent of vanilla and eucalyptus that was hanging strongly in the air as you then turn around to face the two mares.

"Looks like everything's ready." Lotus says. "As soon as you press that silver button on the right side of the tub all the lights will be turned out and the hour will begin, the gold button next to it is for activating the jets if you so choose."

"Remember, just let your mind go blank, for the next hour it's just you and your thoughts." Aloe says. "So go to a peaceful place ok?" Lotus adds.

"Sounds good to me, see you girls in an hour." You say as the two ponies close the curtains, blocking all of the soft light from the hallway, the only light now being provided from the two dim lamps on either side of the hot tub.

Lifting your shirt off over your head, you then undo your belt. Taking down your pants, you give the garment a swift kick into the corner, relieving some of your stress already.

Now in the buff you lift one leg at a time over the side of the tub into the warm scented water, letting out a relieved sigh as the water envelops your whole body.

You quickly reach a hand up to the switch, upon pressing the silver button, the small room becomes enveloped in complete darkness, with now all your eyes seeing just the staticky fuzz of what looks like a million stars in the depths of space as your eyes adjust to the the blackness of the room.

You take in deep and long breaths of the soothing eucalyptus and vanilla scent as your mind tries to clear itself, only hearing nothing but your own heart beating to the rhythm of your rapid thoughts as you try to calm them.

"This is, this is actually working!' you think, finally going to a peaceful place, canterlot castle loft overlooking a sunset to be exact, the memory of the photo shoot returning to you at last. I'd felt like a mini vacation getting a royal sweet, not to mention the delicious hors d'oeuvres at the dinner party, the event had been held to celebrate Twilight Sparkle discovering a new revolutionary healing spell for ponyritst.

Your eyes now almost fully adjusted to the darkness, and your mind in a peaceful place, you start to see shapes forming from what little residual light is left in your Iris, they take on familiar shapes like clouds, apple trees, and Pegasi wings. You find this to be odd, but conclude that it probably had something to do with the relaxation spell that was over the spa.

Just then you hear faint, almost inaudible sounds of what had to be,

Hooves approaching...

"Ugh... My hours up already?" You wonder with no way to tell exactly how much time had past, you had only guessed about 20 minutes had gone by or so, if even that.

The faint hoofsteps then stop, as the right side of the curtain begins to slowly part leading in faint long beams of golden light from the hallway. "This is strange, aren't they supposed to give me a warning so I can put my clothes back on?" you think, looking to the side of the room for a moment.

As you get ready to say something, thorley confused at this point, you look back you see that the curtain is back in its place and the room is pitch black again.

You're getting kind of nervous now, wondering who was spying on you. You're eyes quickly dart back-and-forth around the room, unable to see anything but the faint static of the darkness yet again.

Your heart jumps into your throat as you then, feel the sensation of the water being disrupted by your feet, "Who's there?" you utter out nervously, right then, you notice something break the surface of water on the left and right sides of your legs. The two objects descending down ever lower beside your ankles, feeling the fur on what had to be, two hooves pressing alongside your skin, slowly sliding up the sides of your hips. You moan slightly at the sensation they make, as you ask yourself.

"Is this... part of the therapy?" You think before hearing the quiet sounds of wings flapping in the air, the motion of which sends a calm breeze over you.

Whoever this was had to be a Pegasus, and not any one of the spa ponies...

The two hooves now reaching your stomach, then start to move in slow ministrations, moving ever lower until they're on either side of your now hardening member.

You wanted to ask who was doing this, but as quickly as that thought entered your brain it was simply obliterated by the ecstasy you felt when the hooves started to rub together on either side of your throbbing manhood, the wet fur moving back-and-forth against you like strong tides in a raging sea, causing you to arch your back and lift out of the shallow three foot water, your member twitching from the slightly cooler air in the room as its rubbed with each second that passes with increasing vigor.

You then feel the sensation of what was the mysterious intruders back hooves resting down against your legs, as the Pegasus hovered down on top of you, while at the same time feeling a long flowing tail wrap itself around them, holding your feet together as you feel the hot air of the mysterious ponies breath against your dick.

You are now in preparation for what is to come next, (literally) as a long slippery wet tongue slathers your member up and down in rhythmic motions, not letting one inch stay uncovered in thick hot saliva, after which you feel furry lips close tightly around it, deep throating your full length while flicking the underside tenderly with a tongue.

The Pegasus then pulls back, before repeating the motion in ever faster movements, each time the pony goes down on you can feel a sporadic mane cascade and wipe across your chest, which drives you even wilder, all while the hearing satisfying sucking sounds that were emanating from the action.

You attempt to reach a hand out to hold the ponies head as you begin to reach your limits, only to be fearlessly hit away by a hoof, clearly not wanting his or her identity to be Discovered. "His" what if this was a stallion?" You ponder, but right as the thought entered your mind, you pushed to the side, does it really matter at this point who it was? All you could feel was the pleasure, so it could've been granny Smith for all you care. No matter who it was, In your mind you could only imagine one rainbow maned mare the whole time.

At the edge of reaching your limits, you shoot hot stream after stream of cum down the Pegasuses throat as you feel the mouth leave your throbbing sex and not return, the pony swallowing of it. now feeling quite satisfied.

Coming back down from cloud nine, you feel the ponies body now slowly sliding up and over your stomach, with now, any thoughts you had left of this Pegasus being a stallion were completely dashed as the Pegasuses two small breasts push into your abdomen, feeling the small nipples on them tickle your stomach, making you giggle involuntarily, just under feeling the mares soft vaginal lips give your penis a sloppy wet kiss, coding it in her warm excited juices, the feeling of which making you as well as her, moan uncontrollably.

As you hear her scratchy voice for the first time, you start to put the pieces together, the mysterious sound outside sugar cube corner, that sonic boom you heard one morning after returning home from looking after her cloud home.

"It must've been Rainbow Dash!" You think before saying, "Hey Dashie, is that you? ohhh fuck... You yell out as the mare comes down hard on your cock, enveloping it snuggly in her tight pussy, the fur on either side of her entrance adding in your ecstasy as It's rubbed against you, as she wiggles her body side to side a few times to get more comfortable once you're fully inside, before saying.

"Does that answer your question? "Stud."

"Um,Yeah…" You say while panting. "Well, now that my covers blown, I guess I won't have to be quiet anymore." She says ansley moving her flanks back-and-forth gently. "Mmm, I guess not." You say before giving her right cutie mark a light slap which in turn, causes her tail to wrap itself around your hip.

"Hey, Dash says. so does this tub have jets or anything?" I kinda had to sneak in here and I don't want anypony finding out about us. "It sure does." you reply. "I have a question though, what are you doing back from the tour so early?"

"I uh, took a few days off to take care of some business." Really, what kind of business?. You ask inquisitively.

"This kind of business." She says in a lowered voice, pulling her body forward and bending your member along with her, causing you to elicit a pleasurable grown, your full erection now fully returned at last.

"I just wanted to repay you for taking such good care of my home while I was gone. And after Pinky had told me about your cupcake incident, and what you were up to, I had to see for myself."

"I take it you found the chocolate bars?"

"Buck yeah." Now, no more questions stud." she says, leaning forward and whispering in your ear before preceding to ever so gently lick and bite it. as you then in kind, return the affection, by stroking your hand across the back of her soft mane, imagining the various beautiful colors it consists of in the darkness before you. Moving on to scratch her tenderly behind the ears, making her giggle and nuzzle into your neck, moving your hands down her back and across the long span of her cyan wings.

In this blissful moment though, a thought entered your head.

As much as you tried to speculate, you had no clue how much time there was left for the "therapy" session, but considering the situation you were in, or more accurately the mare. You decided to take a risk of being discovered and pressed the golden button, soon after the tub becoming a fury of raging currents as you feel the underwater jets cascade over either side of your legs and cause Rainbow Dash to pull off of you slightly do to the strong action of the water.

Resting fully back down on your member yet again, she says "Whoa, I could get used to this." You think that's what she said anyway. The noise of the water was doing a good job of drowning out any sounds that might escape the room.

On the one hand, this meant you couldn't have any dirty talk with Dashie, but on the other hoof, it meant that you didn't have to hold back your unstoppable lust for her you've been building for the three weeks while she was off on the Wonderbolts toar.

Gripping the sides of her flanks tightly, she begins to move rhythmic motions back-and-forth, while at the same time you start to slowly thrust in and out of her, the massaging jets in the Jacuzzi drowning out yours and hers moans of pleasure the whole while.

Gradually reaching the peak of her ecstasy, the rainbow Pegasus lays down on your stomach and attacks your lips as you continue to thrust vigorously into her lower ones, feeling her long prismatic tail whip back-and-forth between your legs. You're now giving her all you've got, but that still doesn't seem to be enough for Dash, as you feel the back-and-forth motion stop and she joins you and your downward thrusts from above, it's at this point that you decided to help and move a hand in front of her soft stomach, feeling around ever lower until you reach the Pegasi's clitoris.

Using your thumb and pointer finger, you lift her little hood up, now rubbing your fingers tenderly on either side and across the sensitive nub of skin underneath.

You can tell this is working as you start to hear pleasured squeals and screams over the raging currents of water, while also hearing the sounds of two erect Pegasi wings beating as fast as a hummingbirds.

Feeling the soft walls of her vagina start to close tightly around your member, it really increases your pleasure to the point where it has you just on the edge, but you decide to wait until just the right... "Ahhhhh..." You audibly utter out when you feel her hot juices squirt onto your throbbing dick as you do the same, ejecting hot load after load of cum up into her overstimulated womb, until there's not one drop left in you, spelling out both your fluids over your fingers as you still rub them against her clit and two petite breasts.

During the moments of your unrelenting orgasm, you had imagined yourself with Dashie in an embrace under the depths of an endless blue sea, your two silhouettes were as one against the bright beams of sunlight shining down upon you through the endlessly deep water.

In this moment the two of you are at peace with the universe, with each of your other senses heightened to their peak in the internal darkness of the room, your little spectrum in the dark holding onto you tightly for what felt like hours but were only minutes.

Your eyelids still closed shut from your overwhelming ecstasy, you start to see them light up slightly, opening your eyes to a slight squint, you see that the two dimly lit lamps on either side of the Jacuzzi are lighting up as if controlled by a dimmer.

The room now fully illuminated, you see your rainbow maned mare friend for the first time, as she contently rests on your chest with a peaceful smile across her face.

You take your hand and slowly run it through her multicolored locks, straightening out and untangling a few strands that had gotten messed up while she was bucking against you.

At that moment Rainbow Dash opens her eyes to look at you, saying.

"Hey, thanks."

"No," you say petting her head tenderly. "Thank you."

You stare into each others eyes for a few more moments, syncing your heartbeats with each other, until... you hear what sounds like two ponies walking down the hallway.

"Oh shit." You think as Dash audibly says it, right then you notice a crumpled black piece of clothing in the corner, assuming it was Rainbow Dash's ninja garb that she once used to steal a particularly favorite book of hers. You now hold your hand out in front of you and attempt to make tactical military jesters, failing miserably as you do so, but nonetheless she gets the gist, jumping out of the hot tub and running over to the outfit.

Seeing that she's struggling to get the tight suit over her wet coat, you lift one leg over the other out of the Jacuzzi, fumbling around on your legs after not being mobile for an hour.

Walking up to the Pegasus she stops struggling for a minute and notices you're completely naked form, staring in awe at your dripping wet manhood in front of her, just then hearing from outside the curtains, from who you think is Lotus Blossom say.

"Alright sir, times up! I'll give you a few minutes to get dressed."

You're now just standing in one corner of the room, while Rainbow stands up against the other, her black costume half hanging off her with her eyes wide from nervousness.

"And don't forget, you have a complimentary robe and bath towels for your convenience!" The spa pony says, before finally walking back down the hallway.

You let out of relieved sign upon hearing the doors close at the end of the long hallway, before looking to Rainbow Dash who does the same, now starting to snicker inwardly to herself. you ask, "What's so funny?" "Oh, ahhaha nothing…" Looking downward you see that you're sporting a full erection. Probably due to viewing her whole body leaned up against the wall like She'd been doing. The outfit sitting just enough off her to see her breasts and exposed little slit just below them.

As much as you wanted to turn her giggles into moans, you knew there wasn't time for that now, because right now you had to figure out a plan on sneaking the mischievous Pegasus out of the spa unnoticed, but how?

As you search around the room trying to get inspired, you notice the fluffy white bathrobe and the two large bath towels that Louis had mentioned, slowly, your carefully thought out plan starts to come together as Dash looks upon you, trying to read your thoughts.

Helping Dash put her ninja outfit on fully, you give her instructions to jump onto your back after getting dressed yourself.

The cyan Pegasi now firmly holding onto your shoulders, you grab the large human sized bathrobe and sling it over your back and on top of her, putting one arm through and then the other, pulling it around tightly against the mare, making her grunt as you do so, "Ugh, are you sure this is gonna ugh, work dude?"

"Hey, If you stop squirming around, it well."

As you tie the long fluffy belt into a stylish bow in front of you, you begin to feel the sensation of Dashes wings stiffly opening against your back, to which you say. "Well now, I didn't know that you were into bondage Dashie."

"Well now, I guess you never found my secret room, did you…"

"Seriously…"You just replied back, like she had done so many times to you're horrible jokes." At least, you thought it was a joke anyway.

"Well, I can't go out there like this, you're gonna have to find a way to fold them back up." Tightly closing her eyes and trying to focus her mind, Rainbow Dash finally manages to fold her wings back down.

The Pegasus's wing boner now under control, you grab one of the large bath towels from the cubbyhole and wrap it around your neck, covering up the top of her exposed rainbow mane that was protruding out around it.

Now dressed in your new getup, you start to sweat under the multiple layers of fabric, and the squirming pony on your back is not helping in the matter.

Parting the two curtains you exit the room, walking ever so gingerly down the hallway.

As you enter the spas waiting room, you begin to search around for options for which to sneak Rainbow Dash out of the establishment, knowing that the bathrobe and towel where complementary, which meant you could just walk out with them.

Looking to the left of the main front desk, you noticed that there was a large window that's partly open, the plan in your head now set, you just now had to execute it.

Walking up to the desk in your relaxed attire, you thank Lotus Blossom and Aloe who now both sit behind the desk reading magazines, before strategically facing your back towards the window frame, slowly moonwalking to your destination, to which Aloe says. "Um, is everything ok sir?"

"Great!" you reply with faked enthusiasm. "I'm just doing some post sitting back walking therapy, we do it all the time back on earth you know, because uh... we have legs and all…"

Right then you hear snickering coming from under the bathrobe, to which you flex your arms forward, stretching the fabric and squeezing the Pegasus underneath in retaliation. "We have to make sure we flex our arms to." as you flail your appendages you begin to feel the sensation of Dashes wings stiffly opening again, to which the action directly influences your next sentence. "And you know there's nothing worse than stiff arm syndrome," you tell the gazing spa ponies, trying to justify your actions.

Reaching the half open window at last, you back up close to it and breath in the fresh spring air from outside. "AHHH!" There's nothing quite like fresh air after a long relaxation session!" You announce loudly to the whole spa while silently gesturing Rainbow Dash to make a break for it.

The agile pony now skillfully climbs down your back and out the bottom of your bathrobe, the whole time trying to stay hidden behind your legs as she climbs up onto the windowsill and hastily jumps out like she wasn't even there... A true ninja, as well as Wonderbolt.

The End.


	3. Chapter 3: A Photo Finish (End)

A Photo Finish

It's been two weeks since your unexpected visit at the spa, and Rainbow Dash is in the midst of an extremely frantic Wonderbolts tore.

After having a falling out with Ponyville newspaper a few days after the manticore incident, the lead Wonderbolt has hired you to be her personal photographer and ghost writer for her memoirs.

She'd told you that Spike had this job a few years ago for a short time, but failed to capture "her awesomeness" as she claimed.

Fresh in your new role, you'd just hoped not to let her down. In your heart you knew you wouldn't, but that did nothing to diminish your nervousness to the task at hand.

Sitting in a lavish strach coach with darkened windows, you hear the muffled screams of Rainbows adoring fans outside the vehicle. Rainbow Dash herself had been sitting at the opposite end of the carriage as you were, dressed in a simple black dress and looking out the shaded glass, clearly just as excited as the ponies beyond it. You especially liked this dress of hers and how the crisscrossing silk ribbons of fabric cascade up her back and around her neck, holding the garment in place.

Outside of the mane six, nopony really knew that the cyan mare was seeing anyone, let alone the only human in Equestria, and that's how the both you wanted to keep it, at least, for the time being.

Spitfire and Soarin were off doing their own autograph signings and appearances this week in Prance, which was called the city of hearts and hooves, not unlike France in your world, in fact, it was very similar in a lot of ways apart from all the hay fry stands and other pony related street vendors that lined the sidewalks, not to mention the lack of an Eiffel tower as well.

The extra long coach now pulling up alongside the curb, you see the door open next to Dash.

Before jumping out she signals you to follow her lead, and you do so, following the famous Wonderbolt down the deep blue carpet adored with yellow golden lightning bolts on either side as a strobe light of flashes went off from all the photographers on the sidelines, watching her stop and sign many autographs along the way for young Pegasus foals dreaming to be where she was just like she had done when she was their age. You couldn't help but smile from the site, but knew if you showed too much connection to Dash that the tabloids would surely pick up on it.

Reaching the end of the long carpet, you're ushered through two doors by bouncer ponies at the back of the destination. You were unaware of what Rainbows plans were for today, the only clue being given at the hotel room the two of you were staying at when she just simply told you, that you'd enjoy it...

Walking down the corridor for a few seconds, you see various well lit makeup and dressing rooms. Coming to a stop at the end of the hall, you come across a few framed posters of Flyers Illustrated cover ponies, with each one signed at the bottom in flamboyant writing, Photo Finish..

So that's what she was doing today, a photo shoot! for Equestrian Flyers Magazine nonetheless. You thought, having heard of this "Photo Finish" before, mostly from Flutter Shy and mostly, that she can be a bit eccentric.

"Da star guest has arrived!" The extravagantly dressed photographer pony says, tilting her trademark sunglasses down her face to get a better look at Rainbows dress. "What an inspired design! "You see." she then says turning to you. "This is the kind of pony that falls under my three S category. simple, sensual, and last but not least! "sleek." The whole while she says this, Rainbow Dash poses and moves her flank accordingly to the power of her words, the photographer that was in Finishes entourage taking various shots the whole time. Implicating that you should take a few shots as well. "Click" "click" "click" your camera goes, as Rainbows face slightly blushes when she thinks of the things you might do to her photograph flashes into her mind as the flash on the camera hits her eyes.

You didn't really understand the fashion world all that much. But one thing that you could understand, was every ponies infatuation with the rainbow maned Pegasus you were lucky enough to call your mare-friend. She always had a raw sensual quality about her you couldn't quite name in a thousand words if you tried.

The intended photo shoot almost ready to begin, you stand behind a seated Rainbow Dash, who is having her mane and eyebrows tended to by a literal team of her own makeup artists and hair designers. Which puzzled you somewhat because they'd left her hair exactly how she had it before, that trademark spiky look you couldn't get enough of.

Her eyebrows on the other hand though were amazingly accentuated out. which made you gulp when she turned around in the makeup chair. "So, how do I look?" she says aloringy.

"You look great Dash." You tell her. "Yes! You look absolutely fantastic." Photo Finish adds stating the obvious. A light laugh then comes over her, replying back. "You think I look good now, I'd like to hear what you have to say in a few minutes."

Half an hour or so later, you stand beside Photo Finish and a team of lighting and stagehand ponies, ready to make any last minute adjustments if need be. Finish herself was using an advanced looking camera to get the shots, which made you rather envious as you looked over your proSumer level one, adjusting the ISO speed to better capture in the bright lighting conditions on the set.

The backstage curtain parts as you see Dash turn the corner. At this angle, you can't really tell what she was wearing, if anything at all. Trotting to the front of the set, Photo Finish gives her directions for the pose.

"Like this?" Dash says. Leaning back across a hay bale. Showing off her toned athletic body and giving you a full look of the garment she's wearing. A dark maroon intricately laced pair of panties lay between her honchos, with two accidents of material coming off of them up her stomach, barely covering up her small breasts.

"Da! That's perfect Rambo Dish." Photo Finish says, taking a single shot... "Ok, we move on!" The fashion pony orders.

The next few lingerie items Dash tried on only seem to get more elaborate and not to mention, more sexy. A pair you particularly liked where a black silk with gold trim designed garment that encompassed her flank perfectly, which then lead up her back in intricate spiral patterns, accentuating her wings as well. Rainbow Dash now turning around to get a front shot of the extravagant underwear, you see the same was true for the front, laying tightly against her sex, and almost revealing her plump lower lips as the garment pressed into her marehood. Leading up over her stomach but this time, not covering up her tetes but accentuating them in full. The gold trim and black fabric crisscrossing in front of her chest and stomach like vines, connecting to the ones around here wings.

This site makes the camera in your hands quiver as your breathing intensifies. Lifting the camera up, you get a few shots from the side angle while Photo Finish takes some direct shots of her. The Pegasus showing off her best seductive grin for the camera.

She then directs Dash to get on her back and stretch out upside down over the hay, unfurling her two cyan wings out in full. "You are perfection!" Photo says. Taking shots at a furious pace. You try and keep up by doing the same. Her rainbow mame laying upwards like that is so cute! You think to yourself.

The next few shots of the photo shoot had Rainbow Dash wearing nothing but a see-through black shroud as a stagehand turned on a powerful fan, which blow furious gusts of wind through her mane and wings.

With all the fashion shots of the day now completed, the last photo to be taken would be the cover photo for the magazine. Placing a green screen behind Dash, she gave off the most sly and confident expression she could think of.

"Da! I now declare this photo shoot... the fashionista pony then paused to build drama. Turning around, she puts on her trademark sunglasses she had taken off to use the camera. "Finished." She finally concludes after way too long a pause.

"Well I'm glad that's over, I don't think I could take another shot of Dash without my heart exploding..." you think, your hands sweaty against the camera, almost dropping it from your nerves while you watched all the ponies leave the studio, including Photo Finish herself, who was carried out in a giant egg cocoon shaped thing for some reason.

Looking around to find out where Dash had gone, you see her walk out from a dressing room down the hall, dressed in her full Wonderbotls suit. Complete with the competition number and previous awarded medals and patches she had won with her teammates all around Equestriea. "That was quick." You say, approaching her. Noticing that there was nopony around for once and you could finally act normal with her.

Before she can speak, you lift Dash up by her forehooves and plant a good look smooch on her lips, breaking off a few long seconds later. "What was that for?" She asks inquisitively. "For luck." You reply as she looks curiously at you. "Luck? Who says I need that?" As she then kisses you back with more passion, wrapping her hoof around your neck and stroking your hair lovingly. "Just making sure." you tell the mare, resting your forehead against hers.

"Hey Dash, you down here?" You hear a voice behind you say, before quickly breaking the embrace with Rainbow and turning around, right as Soarin himself turns the corner of the hallway.

"Hey Soar, what's up?" Dash says as you catch up with her, walking down the hallway to meet her fellow teammate, seeing that Spitfire was right behind him, doing some pre flying wing exercises. "Hey Dash." He acknowledges, before turning to you. "You must be the new guy to Dashes entourage, it's great to finally meet you." The stallion says lifting up his front leg for a brohoof, to which you honer back with a fist. "Yup, I'm just here to take the pictures, it's an honor to meet the other talented Wonderbolts of the team." You wave your hand and jester to Spitfire, who just gives you a node back, continuing to do her wing ups. "Don't mind her, she's just getting focused." Soarin says. "And nopony messes with Spits during her wing ups." Dash cuts in, covering up the side of her face with a hoof to block Spitfire from reading her lips.

"So anyway, Rainbow here has certain told me a lot about you." Soren says as Rainbow Dash puts a hoof up to his mouth, to which you stop midway. "Oh yeah? like what…" you say curiously. "That you give her motivation, and push for her to be the best. Ya know, stuff like that. Soarin finishes as Dashes cheeks turn a shade of bright crimson, clearly not wanting this information revealed. "I hate you guys…" Rainbow says with a huff. You had to admit though, learning how much you've affected her life like that warms your heart.

With this being the last competitive stunt show on the Wonderbotls tour, the pressure was on for a victory. Making the steaks greater ware the rival underdog team The Trailblazers. To which Rainbow Dash had history with one competitor in particular.

"Getting scared Rainbow crash?" The pastel green Pegasus says to her rainbow maned opponent. "We'll see who's scared by the time the race is over." Dash thinks to herself, glaring at Lightning Dust from her pre-start gate. All the competitive events of the night have led to this moment, with the two teams tied 16 to 17 The Trailblazers being in the lead.

Dash knew whoever won this doubles race would win the game. And she was ready to give all she had. Suppressing memories of what happened when she faced against Lightning Dust in the past, Dash took on a look of pure unbridled determination upon her face as she looked out to the bright lights of the stadium before her.

Being part of Rainbows entourage meant you got the best seats at the event, right on the sidelines and next to the finish line in fact.

Watching the two Pegasi complete the first few laps of the race, you see that Lightning Dust is a full tail length in front of Rainbow Dash. "Come on Dash, you can do it!" you shout out as the crowd begins chanting her name as she flys be.

This was it, the last lap of the race. Lightning Dust still was in front of Rainbow Dash, who looked behind her to see that the Pegasus was quickly catching up, putting all her reserved energy to good use, flying neck and neck now with Lightning.

With their wingtips almost touching and their hooves stretching out to try and get ahead of each other, Lightning Dust grows a wicked smile on her face, attempting the same move as she did the last time the two Pegasi's competed, but just as she goes to swing momentum in Dashes direction though, she anticipates the maneuver and flies over Lightning Dusts head in a lateral spin, sending the light green Pegasus careening into the ground, coming to a stop in a large mud puddle. Her team mates coming to her aid. "Hey Lighting, you ok?" Sky flash says before getting a look of disgust mixed with anger. "She'll be ok, Firestorm adds. I think this is just what she needed. The dark orange Pegasus says before getting hit in the face by a mudball.

With her competitor cursing incoherently in the background, Rainbow Dash crosses the finish line in spectacular fashion before taking off higher up into the sky and performing a sonic rainboom for the thousands of pony's now up on their hooves, clopping them furiously against the stone bleachers beneath them. You capturing a shot just as she wins the race.

Coming in for a landing at the end of the finish line, Rainbow Dash gazes upon the fury of flashing cameras and interviewers asking obvious questions as her fellow teammates join her.

Sifting your way through the crowd, you try and spot your star Wonderbolt, finally seeing her, you look upon the rainbow Pegasus as she seemingly gets drawn from your gaze, looking back at you with desire filling her magenta eyes, the crowd of ponies in front of you continuing to take photographs and ask questions.

After a night of partying and celebrating the Wonderbolts victory, you make it back to the hotel room. Noticing the do not disturb sign on the door handle, you turn the knob and enter.

Rainbow Dash had left the DJ pon three club earlier without telling anypony, only leaving a napkin for you to find at the table the four of you had been sitting at. On the napkin was a message written by Dash that read.

"Don't go following what you don't intend to catch."

With a lightning bolt resembling her own cutie mark drawn after it.

"Oh, so that's how she wants to play huh?"

You think, now walking through the dimly lit hotel suite. Attempting to find the elusive mare, and you do, sneak attacking you from behind and jumping onto your back, putting you into a mock headlock with her hooves, effectively pinning you down on the large king-sized bed in front of you.

Not wanting to let the wild Pegasus get her way (at least, just yet) you reverse the move she has on you and hold her down in the same position, right then noticing what she had been wearing. It was the black and gold trim elaborately made lingerie she had on during the photo shoot earlier.

Her body squirms beneath you, trying get away from your hold on her as you feel her soft stomach push up against yours, the underwear pushing into her tight slit with every thrust.

She begins to grow playfully as you intentionally release your grip a little bit for her to slip away. In a move faster than you could see with the human eye, she flies around to the back of you, pushing you face forward into the bedsheets.

The Pegasus now in control, sets on top of you and begins to bite at your shirt, almost ripping a hole in it if you hadn't lifted yourself up and begun to unbutton the front so she could can get it off easier, releasing both your arms from the garment to see it still in her muzzle as she tosses it away.

Turning you over on your back, Dash starts to take in the sent from your cologne as she trails her tongue up your chest, her front hooves gracing along the sides of your forearms, pushing both your hands behind your head as she reaches your chin, licking all the way up to the base of your bottom lip, feeling the texture of your stubble against her tongue.

The sensation of the silk fabric with her soft cyan coat was almost indescribable as Dash moved her lips into yours, her tongue fighting for dominance against yours just like the two of your bodies had been a few minutes ago.

Breaking off of the kiss, she arches her back off of you.

"You are one wild pegasus." You say, moving your hands to her sides.

"You don't say... Well then, looks likes you're going to have to break me huh?." Rainbow says with a smirk.

There is only one method you knew about that could tame a wild Pegasi, and you intend to implement your skills to the best of their ability tonight.

Her coat tickles your chest and stomach as she moves back downward towards your khaki colored shorts you'd been wearing, moving her hooves to your belt, attempting to unbuckle it.

You take this opportunity to grab both her forehooves and hoist Dash up against you, then flipping her around as you position yourself in back of her, moving your hands down her back as her wings begin to unfold in full, becoming erect from your touch, feeling around underneath and on top of the silk bands of the beautiful black undergarment as you pull on them slightly, moving your hands down to her plot and positioning your fingers in a scissor pattern, stroking them all down her fluffy prismatic tail to its end.

Dash's struggling now stops, her tail raising upwards from your touch as you position your hands on the sides of her cutie marks, massaging them in deep circular patterns ever so slowly and moving them inward to her most sensitive area.

Gazing in-between her flanks, you see the silk panties laying tightly against her flank hole as well as Dash's now wet sex.

Moving your thumb and pointer finger under the small black strap of her panties, you slowly pull them back and forth in an upwards motion before moving them to the side, getting a full view of her tight exposed openings.

You hear Dash moan slightly as you position your thumb at the edge of her smallest hole, before moving it around in circular clockwise patterns, getting a feel for just how tight it was, feeling the soft wrinkles around the circumference. You take a short breath before pushing the edge of your thumb inside, causing Rainbow to pushback on your appendage, enveloping it fully inside her.

One part of your hand now occupied, you move your index and middle fingers across her marehood, arching your thumb up that was in her flank hole as you try and reach Rainbows two small breasts, finally feeling the tiny nipples on them, moving your fingers back-and-forth against her small tetes while your ring and pinky finger enter her slit, feeling up the sides of the Pegasus's tight inner walls as her pussy welcomes them with warm natural lubrication, a few drops dripping out into the bed sheets below.

You continue this rhythm for a while as she bucks harder and harder, being careful that your fingers don't slip out of her pleasure zones each time.

She doesn't vocalize much as her mind is to overcome an ecstasy to speak, only making cute squeaks and groans, encouraging you to try new things with your fingers, curling and twisting them around to great effect inside her.

As Dash gets closer to reaching her peak, you take your unoccupied hand and start to massage the joints on her two wings, switching in-between rubbing them up-and-down where they met her back.

"Ugh, now that's a... ugh, that's a beat." Dash Says turning around to look at you. her mouth open and panting profusely from your actions.

The Increase in sensations from you touching her wings as well as the rest of her stimulative areas pushes the rainbow mare over the edge, climaxing and squirting her thick hot cum all over your hand and forearm, her wings beating at a furious pace the whole time as loose feathers fly off of her in a beautiful storm of blue cyan all around you.

Moving your fingers and thumb from inside her, you lick up your ring and pinkie finger and have a taste of her sweet juices.

"Mmm, I love the taste of the rainbow..." You say, not caring about how bad that pun is in the least.

Looking down to Rainbow Dash, you ask. "So, now what? "Now you." She elicits back in a whispered tone, still enjoying the blissful aftereffects of her orgasm.

You smile with content at her, getting up off the bed and standing at the end, Rainbow Dash turning around and walking toward you before laying down on her stomach, looking up at you as she nods her head, signaling you to undo your belt. And you do so, dropping away your shorts around your knees and stepping out of them.

Now in your boxers, Dash takes both her forehooves and runs them up the sides of your legs, before reaching your elastic waistband, slipping both her hooves in and slowly moving them down inside your underwear as you giggle inwardly to yourself from the tickling sensation they cause.

And a quick move, Dash pulls down your boxers. Your hard erection coming out like a spring in front of her.

She wastes no time getting to work, moving her right hoof and massaging your balls while the left reaches around to your butt, nudging you closer to her mouth with a smack from her hoof.

Your eyes go half lidded as she starts to lick all around your member in rhythmic motions, planting wet kisses from the base to tip.

Reaching the flared head of your penis, she begins to suck with force all around it while turning her mouth in half circular patterns back-and-forth, causing your heart to race from her every move.

After a few minutes of playing with your second head, Dash goes down on your length, taking it all in to the back of her throat as her mouth clamps down onto it like a vice, slowly starting to move her head up and down, gradually picking up the pace as you're breathing does the same.

You can feel every sensation and every motion her skilled tongue and lips make around your member, driving you closer and closer as the waves of ecstasy shoot through you like a million stars across a night sky.

Reaching your climax, you put both of your hands on Rainbows head, feeling her soft perspired spectral mane as she innocently looks up at you with big violet cyrus eyes, hearing little groans coming from the base of her throat, vibrating through the end of your penis and sending you soaring to new heights.

You caress the sides of her head as you climax, squirting load after load of your thick seed down her tight throat as you feel her swallow it little by little.

When she has finally sucked every last drop out of you for the time being, you begin to slowly pull out of her mouth as Dash purposely tightens her lips around your member, making a satisfactory pop as you release from her.

With ecstasy still filling your mind, you crawl back to the end of the bed as Rainbow climbs on top of you, still wearing that amazing lingerie as you reach up begin to carefully remove it from around her wings. To which you find difficult from how stiff they are.

She giggles as you do this, finally slipping the garment over both her wings.

The elaborate panties collect around the sides of her, as Dash moves her back hooves and steps out of them, tossing them over the side of the bed, her full beautiful cyan body now revealed to you.

You lay your head down on the bed as you look up at her, silhouetted against the starry night skies above through the large skylights of the top floor hotel room suite. The moonlit skies making Dash's coat glow luminescent in the night.

Thinking that of all the millions of worlds that have life out there, you would bet that none of them would have a Pegasus as beautiful as her.

Smiling up at her with a look of pure love in your eyes, you say. "Your wings are so awesome Dashie." Seeing their full length extended in this new angle was pretty cool you thought as they flexed slowly.

"Thanks stud, I find it kind of weird that humans don't have any." Rainbow asks you Inquisitively. "I wish we did, that way I could fly with up there with you."

"It's ok dude, we can still fly together right here." She tells you in a salutary tone, looking deep into your eyes, pushing herself into your lips for a deep passionate kiss, embracing your hands around her upper back, holding her close to you.

Dash then breaks off the kiss for a second to say.

"I just love you, so bucken much!" Rainbow tells you with the utmost passion in her words. "I love you too my little spectrum in the night." Dash giggles slightly at what you said, before grabbing your now erect member with a hoof, positioning it just under the base of her clitoris, before pushing it slowly into her tight slit just below.

The constructions of her walls clenching and pulling your member in feels amazing at your entrance into her, the Pegasus getting more comfortable, moving her legs back-and-forth, causing you to moan each time she does.

"Hey now, don't you cum to soon on me stud." Dash says, arching herself back a little, making her pussy even tighter around your length.

"You're such a...ugh. wild Pegasus Dashie."

"You better give me a good ride if you wanna make me yours then."

"Don't you, ugh... Worry. You'll be mine by the end of the ugh. Night."

With that, she begins to sway her hips back-and-forth while lifting herself up and down on your member as you thrust up into her, knowing that she liked it hard and rough.

Dash begins to grow and bite her lower lip, flapping her wings up and down against the sides of your shoulders as the two of you continue on. More feathers coming free off her wings and gliding against the stars outside the windows above her.

Your hands hold onto her waist as you guide her rhythm, moving them to the front of her as she looks down, anticipating your actions and smiling deviously at you.

Moving your hands and two thumbs down across her breasts and on either side of her little clit, you stroke them lower on either side of her vaginal lips as you continue to thrust into her, moving them back up ever so gently and lifting up her little hood, revealing her most sensitive area.

With your thumb and index finger, you start to rub on either side of her little nub, your other hand reaches around and back of her, finding her little flank hole and sticking your middle finger inside, her rainbow colored tail whipping itself against your hand and forearm, causing Rainbow to scream out in pure unbridled ecstasy.

Reaching both your limits simultaneously, the two of you climax has your shoot your cum up into her as she shoots her hot cum on top of your member.

The both of you covered in sweat and enjoying the after effects, you hold the rainbow Pegasus in your arms, stroking your hand through her wet rainbow mane as she kisses you tenderly on the lips, breaking off the kiss moments later.

"Hey, that was really awesome dude."

"No. You were really awesome." You tell Dash petting her cheek lovingly.

"So, was I able to break the wild Pegasus?"

"Um, yeah, at least for tonight anyway."

Dash says as you smile at her contently, the both of you falling off to sleep in each others arms, in a moment that would forever remain etched in your soul till the end of time.

The End.


End file.
